helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Os Avrio ~Ai wa Matte Kurenai~
|producer = |Next = Paradinome ~Koi ni Mi wo Yudanete~ (2003) }} Os Avrio ~Ai wa Matte Kurenai~ (オサヴリオ ～愛は待ってくれない～, Until Tomorrow ~Love Does Not Wait) is Iida Kaori's first album as a solo artist, released on April 23, 2003. It is a cover album, covering famous Mediterranean songs from Greece, Italy and France. This genre was dubbed as euro-enka by fans and some music critics because of the similarities to Japan’s own folk music enka. Although the track titles are in Japanese each song is sung in its original language. The album landed on the Oricon charts at #29 and sold 8.130 copies, charting for three weeks. The album's title is partially Greek and Japanese. The Greek part means Until Tomorrow (Os Avrio), the Japanese part Love Does Not Wait (Ai wa Matte Kurenai). The cover art is drawn by Iida herself, and she also drew the covers for Maeda Yuki's Sarasara no Kawa and the Douyou Pops series. Tracklist #Os Avrio ~Ai wa Matte Kurenai~ (オサヴリオ〜愛は待ってくれない〜 Os Avrio; Until Tomorrow ~Love Does Not Wait~) (Nana Mouskouri cover) #Cherbourg no Amagasa LES PARAPLUIES DE CHERBOURG (シェルブールの雨傘 LES PARAPLUIES DE CHERBOURG; The Umbrellas of Cherbourg) (Danielle Licari cover) #Ipanema no Musume LA FILLE D'IPANEMA (イパネマの娘 LA FILLE D'IPANEMA; The Girl From Ipanema) (Jacqueline François cover) #Muzousa Shinshi L'AQUOIBONISTE (無造作紳士 L'AQUOIBONISTE; The Simple Gentleman) (Jane Birkin cover) #Eche geia ~Sayonara~ (エヘ ヤ〜さようなら〜 Eche geia; Farewell ~Goodbye~) (Eleftheria Arvanitaki cover) #Down.Town DANS LE TEMPS (ダウン・タウン DANS LE TEMPS) (Petula Clark cover) #Amore Scusami (アモーレ・スクーザミ AMORE SCUSAMI; My Love, I'm Sorry) (Dalida cover) #Suteki na Oujisama UN PRINCE CHARMAN (素敵な王子様 UN PRINCE CHARMAN; A Lovely Prince) (France Gall cover) #Otome no Namida UNE ECHARPE UNE ROSE (乙女の涙 UNE ECHARPE UNE ROSE; A Maiden's Tears) (Chantal Goya cover) #Barairo no Jinsei LA VIE EN ROSE (バラ色の人生 LA VIE EN ROSE; A'' ''Rose-Colored Life) (Édith Piaf cover) Album Information Os Avrio ~Ai wa Matte Kurenai~ (Original released in 1967 by Nana Mouskouri in Greek) * Lyrics: Eleni Zioga * Composition: Evanthia Reboutsika * Arrangement: Maeno Tomotsune Cherbourg no Amagasa LES PARAPLUIES DE CHERBOURG(Original released in 1964 by Danielle Licari in French) * Lyrics: Jacques Demy * Composition: Michel Legrand * Arrangement: Maeno Tomotsune Ipanema no Musume LA FILLE D'IPANEMA (Original released in 1962 by Pery Ribeiro in French) * Lyrics: Vinicius de Moraes (Portuguese), Eddy Marnay (French) * Composition: Antonio Carlos Jobin * Arrangement: Maeno Tomotsune Muzousa Shinshi L'AQUOIBONISTE(Original released in 1978 by Jane Birkin in French) * Lyrics & Composition: Serge Gainsbourg * Arrangement: Maeno Tomotsune Eche geia ~Sayonara~ (Original released in 2000 by Eleftheria Arvanitaki in French) * Lyrics: Eleni Zioga * Composition: Evanthia Reboutsika * Arrangement: Maeno Tomotsune Down.Town DANS LE TEMPS (Original released in 1964 by Petula Clark in French) * Lyrics & Composition: Tony Hatch * Arrangement: Maeno Tomotsune Amore Scusami (Original popularized in 1964 by Dalida in Italian) * Lyrics: Vito Pallavinchin * Composition: Gino Mescoli * Arrangement: Maeno Tomotsune Suteki na Oujisama UN PRINCE CHARMAN (Original released in 1965 by France Gall in French) * Lyrics: Maurice Vidalin * Composition: Jacques Datin * Arrangement: Maeno Tomotsune Otome no Namida UNE ECHARPE UNE ROSE (Original popularized in 1965 by Chantal Goya in French) * Lyrics: Roger Dumas * Composition: Jean-Jacques Debout * Arrangement: Maeno Tomotsune Barairo no Jinsei LA VIE EN ROSE (Original released in 1946 by Edith Piaf in French) * Lyrics: Edith Piaf * Composition: Louiguy * Arrangement: Maeno Tomotsune Concert Performances Os Avrio ~Ai wa Matte Kurenai~ *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 Haru "NON STOP!" *Iida Kaori First Solo Live Avenir -Mirai- Chichukai Canvas Cherbourg no Amagasa LES PARAPLUIES DE CHERBOURG * Iida Kaori First Solo Live Avenir -Mirai- Chichukai Canvas Muzousa Shinshi L'AQUOIBONISTE *Iida Kaori First Solo Live Avenir -Mirai- Chichukai Canvas *Sharam Q Live Tour 2006 Aki no Ran Zurui "Live Live Live" Barairo no Jinsei LA VIE EN ROSE *Iida Kaori First Solo Live Avenir -Mirai- Chichukai Canvas *Abe Natsumi Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Otomechikku Bank~ Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 11,217 Trivia * The album was released when Iida was still a member of Morning Musume. * "Ipanema no Musume" is also available on the limited Hawaiian release Hello! Project Best 3. * CD Journal stated that it was Iida's keen interest in Europe that led to her latest solo work. * According to the OBI, Iida struggled the most with the song Down.Town on this album * Amore Scusami is the only Italian song on the album * established the Chichukai (地中海; Mediterranean) record label. Iida's first album featured French/Italian/Greek pop songs from 60s and 70s that were also popular in Japan. They are nostalgic tunes, similar in style to enka. Enka had been performed by Maeda Yuki and Nakazawa Yuko before, but this new category of "euro-enka" was never experimented by Japanese idols, so Iida was chosen for the project in order to target this "niche-market" of older fans who are more into "euro-enka" than "traditional-enka." As a member of Tanpopo in the past, she received some positive feedback from fans about her unique characteristics matching perfectly with the nostalgic Mediterranean tunes. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Os Avrio ~Ai wa Matte Kurenai~, Cherbourg no Amagasa, Ipanema no Musume, Muzousa Shinshi, Down Town, Amore Scusami, Suteki na Oujisama, Barairo no Jinsei Category:Iida Kaori Albums Category:2003 Albums Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:Debut Album Category:Highest Selling Album Category:Cover Albums Category:Solo Album Category:Greek Name Album